


Friend of Sarah Jane

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier's barely left when Sarah encounters another old friend. Spoilers for Enemy of the Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by hhertzof.

Sarah was still on an adrenalin high. Saving the world did that to you, as well she knew, but so did having three excited teenagers around. One day she might slow down, she supposed, but it wasn't going to be yet. They wouldn't let her and besides, she didn't want to. She was still grinning as she waved the Brigadier off and promised to see him more often.

The Brigadier hadn't closed the front door behind him, so Luke, Clyde and Rani ran in and went straight upstairs to the attic. Most times Sarah did the same thing, but first she wanted to check on her living room. It wasn't that she doubted the Brigadier hadn't been as good as his word and called UNIT in to deal with the Bane, but she wanted to see for herself that everything was still there. Goodness knows what the Bane might have tried while she was away.

When she opened the door and saw someone sitting on her sofa in the same place she'd seen 'Major Kilburne' her first instinct was to go for her sonic lipstick. Fortunately, she didn't get further than a sudden twitch when her brain caught up with her eyes and she realised it was Harry Sullivan just standing up as she came in the room.

"Harry, you gave me such a fright," she said in a voice that wasn't really scolding, especially as she smiled upon seeing him.

He smiled back. "Sorry, old girl." But she could tell from his tone that he wasn't really.

Ignoring the 'old girl' remark, she put down her bag and headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "What are you doing here?"

"The Brigadier called me." He followed her and leant against the door frame, hands in his pockets. "He wanted me to check on an injured alien and I thought I'd stay."

With the kettle now heating up, she couldn't resist giving him a quick hug, which he returned. "Well, I'm very glad you're here." She hadn't imagined the Brigadier would call Harry, of all people, but she certainly didn't mind. "So how's the alien?"

"In a cell until we work out what to do with it and find the real Major Kilburne." He went around her to open a cupboard and get two mugs out. She wondered if he'd been poking around her house or just got lucky. "So I hear you've been having an exciting time."

The Brigadier had presumably told him what had been going on. "It's rarely boring round here." She got to the tea bags before he could and when the kettle boiled and switched itself off, she poured the water out. She couldn't fault him for knowing where the milk was, though.

"As long as you're not putting yourself in unnecessary danger." He gave her a piercing look, which she turned away from to stir her tea.

She rolled her eyes, more out of habit than anything else. Harry said it so often that she wondered if it was merely for the look of the thing, rather than because he thought she would take any notice. Which, of course, she never did, and if he hadn't worked that out by now he never would. Although these days she could understand his concern a little better - especially after today's events.

They each took their mugs back into the living room and as she sat down she spotted the photo of her and Luke on the wall opposite and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry frowned at her, then followed her gaze, but understandably he didn't see what she did.

She had a sip of her tea before she told him what was bothering her. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's people trying to take Luke away from me."

He shifted closer to put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"It's just..." She shook her head. It wasn't something she wanted to think about too much, but then she did want to talk to someone who might understand. Alan was too far away and Carla had no idea of the sort of things that could take Clyde away from her.

As she spoke she stared out through the window at the perfectly normal street. "There have been a couple of aliens who know how much he means to me. So they know they can get to me through him." The entire point of cutting herself off from everyone had been so this sort of thing couldn't happen, at least until Maria moved in opposite. Besides, it wasn't as if she could abandon Luke.

"No one's infallible."

She looked over at him sharply, noticing he was serious. "Are you saying I was wrong to adopt him?" And to love him.

"No, of course not," he said quickly, putting his mug on the coffee table and holding out his hands. "But do you remember on Skaro that Davros threatened us, so the Doctor would tell him about the Daleks?"

She nodded, and knew exactly where he was going with this before he continued.

"Well, then, you're no different from him."

She sighed. Given that she had started doing this sort of thing because the Doctor couldn't be around she could hardly blame herself for getting attached to people just as he did, but knowing she was in good company didn't make her feel any better. "I just want to keep him safe." The trouble was there just wasn't a good way of doing it without them both never doing anything ever again, which was hardly an option.

"I know," he said softly, and pulled her over to him with an arm around her shoulders.

They sat there for a while, her head resting on his shoulder as she remembered how nice it was to have someone look after her for a change. Not that Luke didn't worry, but she was his mother and that was different. She and Harry both knew he couldn't change anything, but sometimes a friendly ear and a hug were all she needed and she tended to forget that sometimes.

It was when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs that she sat up. They had been sitting silently long enough that she discovered her tea was going cold when she took a sip of it. But this was her last chance to have a private conversation with Harry before they were invaded by three people who were no doubt wondering where she was and what she was up to. "You know you're welcome here any time." She hoped he would come round more often.

"I know." He smiled at her and finished his own tea.

Then the quiet was broken by teenagers asking Harry questions - Clyde especially when he discovered Harry's association with UNIT. But Sarah only had eyes for Luke, glad he was safe, for now. She'd worry about next time when it happened.


End file.
